


Switcharound

by unaspectre



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Smarm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-10
Updated: 2002-12-10
Packaged: 2018-10-07 05:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10352823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unaspectre/pseuds/unaspectre
Summary: Warning: Some sexual situations, but nothing graphicSpoilers: "Forever in a Day", "Point of View", "The Gamekeeper", "ThereBut For the Grace of God"Pairings: Daniel/Sha’re, AU Jack/SamSummary: Daniel switches places with himself in an alternate universe.As he tries to get home, the rest of the team try to reassure the verydifferent Daniel they suddenly have.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Switcharound

##  Switcharound

##### Written by L.E McMurray   
Comments? Write to us at [louiseellen@mcmurrayc.fsnet.co.uk](mailto:louiseellen@mcmurrayc.fsnet.co.uk)

  * WARNING: PAIRING:Daniel/Sha’re, Jack/Sam AU,some sexual situations, nothing graphic 
  * SPOILERS: There But For The Grace Of God/The Gamekeeper/Point Of View/Forever In A Day 
  * SUMMARY: Daniel switches places with himself in an alternate universe. As he tries to get home the rest of the team try to reassure the very different Daniel they suddenly have. 
  * PG-13 [A] [AU] [HC] [R] [S] 



* * *

> AUTHOR’S NOTES:- Yes, you read it right. I've done something with a Jack and Sam romance sort of but read on and you'll see what it's about. Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing and as always all feedback is welcome.  
> 

 

Daniel blinked in amazement at the suddenly pitch black room he was in. This was strange. One minute he was in the middle of a brightly lit lab then the lights were gone.

Without warning a light went on and a young woman with cool blue eyes and long dark-blonde hair wearing pyjamas appeared.

"Geez Danny," she snapped in annoyance, "What are you doing?"

Daniel stared at her in confusion looking around to find himself in a living room. A picture on the mantelpiece caught his eye. Drawn he walked over and picked it up. It was his parents with him, like he was now and the woman who was standing bleary-eyed watching him.

"Danny," she sighed joining him looking at the picture, "I miss them too but you need to sleep. We both do."  
"Who are you?" Daniel asked, "What is going on?"

She tilted her head worriedly at him, "Danny, I’m Alison. Your sister."

He stared at her.

Alison took his arm, "Come on, get some sleep and we’ll talk about this in the morning. Okay?"

He nodded letting her lead him to a room. The room however was a kid’s bedroom, filled with children’s books on Egypt and pyramids made from paper.

"This is my room?" he asked.

"Danny, it’s two in the morning," Alison sighed, obviously trying to be patient but losing, "Please, just get some sleep."

Deciding to play along Daniel nodded, "Goodnight."

"Night Danny," she smiled fondly at him before closing the door.

Morning arrived and Daniel jumped as the alarm clock beside him started playing the most irritating tune. Getting up he looked around the room finding everything was for children aged five to eight. He found another picture of his parents and picked it up looking at them sadly wondering if they were proud of him. It had the woman Alison in it too, his sister? 

There was a knock on the door and it opened to reveal Alison.

"Hey sleepyhead," she smiled, "Come on. Get dressed and I’ll treat you to breakfast that I actually haven’t burned."

"Sure," he nodded softly as she left the room.

"Okay, play along Daniel," he said to himself, "Find out what is going on."

Leafing through the wardrobe he pulled out some clothes and quickly dressed before heading downstairs to where Alison was sitting reading a paper. She smiled when he joined her and handed him the comic strips.

"Your morning read," she said taking a quick drink of coffee, "Okay, I have to work late today but Mrs Peters next door will be here when you get back."

"Stop," Daniel said, "Look, I don’t understand what the hell is going on here but until you opened the door last night I’d never seen you before in my life."

Alison groaned, "Danny, you’ve got to stop this. If you start acting like this they’ll take you away from me and they’ll put you back in the clinic. You don’t want that, neither of us do."

"I’m not acting," Daniel cried before slipping into Abydonian to swear a little.

Alison stared at him, "What did you just say?"

Daniel looked slightly embarrassed, "You don’t want to know."

She stood up and walked over to him taking his face in her hands, "Danny," she suddenly frowned in confusion, "Where’s your scar?"

"What scar?"

"The scar from the accident," she said turning his face from side to side, "The one that’s been on your forehead since you were eight," she let go of him and stepped back horror etched on her face, "You’re not my brother."

"I could have told you that."  
"Who are you and where is Danny?" she demanded.

"I am Daniel Jackson," Daniel replied trying to soothe her, "I have an idea about what’s happened but it might be hard to believe."

"My brother who has a mental age of eight is missing," Alison cried, "In his place is his doppelganger. At the moment I’d believe anything."

"Okay, I think I’ve switched places with your Daniel," he explained, "I’m from a different Earth." 

"A different Earth?"  
"An alternate reality," Daniel continued, "I know this is hard to accept but I need to get back to my own world."

"Okay, okay," Alison cried, "Give me a minute while I call in sick for both of us."

Daniel waited listening to her on the phone his mind working away. He knew the only option he really had was to find the SGC and hope there was a Jack O’Neill and Sam Carter there. Sam would be able to help.

"Okay Danny," Alison said as she sat back down trying to be calm.  
"I prefer Daniel," he told her.

"Daniel, where is my brother?" Alison demanded.

"I’m hoping he’s in my reality," Daniel told her, "Jack will take care of him."

"Jack?"

"Colonel Jack O’Neill, he’s a friend," Daniel explained, "I’m hoping he exists here too because they will be the only ones who can help."

"Fine, where do we find him?"

*********************************************

"What’s up Doc?" Jack asked as he jogged into the infirmary.

"Colonel," Janet sighed, "Thank goodness. It’s about Daniel."

"What’s wrong?" he demanded worry replacing the cheerful look.

"Did anything unusual happen to Daniel when you were on the planet?" Janet asked as they walked towards where Daniel was.

"He got an electric shock," Jack shrugged, "Seemed a little out of it coming back."

"You have to see him," Janet said pulling back the curtain.

Daniel was curled up in the corner on the bed his blue eyes darting fearfully around the room. On his forehead was a long jagged scar.

"Danny," Janet said gently, "There’s someone to see you."

"Who?" came the small voice, "Is it Alison?"

"Who’s Alison?" Jack whispered to Janet.

"I don’t know," she shrugged before turning back to the figure on the bed, "Danny, this is Jack."

"Hi," Danny said softly.

"Hi," Jack replied confused, "So who is Alison?"

"My sister," Danny said, "She takes care of me."

"Danny, I have to talk to the Doctor for a few minutes," Jack said, "But I’ll be back to talk to you soon. Okay?"

Danny nodded as Jack and Janet moved away.

"What the hell is going on?" Jack cried, "Why doesn’t he know us and where the hell did he get that scar?"

"I don’t think this is our Daniel," Janet said, "From what I can tell he had an accident that caused brain damage. Now, he seems to have a mental age of I’d say about eight to ten years old and he’s extremely scared. You have to treat him very gently just now."

Jack nodded, "We better talk to Hammond about this. Let’s not overwhelm him but we should get him out of the infirmary."

"I agree," Janet said, "You take him and try to make him feel comfortable. I’ll speak to the General."  
Jack sighed, "Okay Doc."

Jack went back in to see Danny who was still curled up fearfully on top of the bed. Jack could see he had been crying and sat down on the chair beside him.

"Hi there Danny," he said softly.

"I want to go home," came the quiet reply, "Can I go home now?"

"Danny," Jack said softly, "Something’s happened that means you have to stay with us for the moment."  
"Is Alison hurt?" he asked scared.

"Not that I know of," Jack said, "You don’t mind staying here do you?"

Danny looked at him and nodded, "Okay."

"That a boy," Jack grinned, "Come on. Let’s get you to a nicer room."

Jack stood up and waited for the younger man to join him. Nervously Danny got up and walked with him through the corridors of the SGC. They reached a VIP room that Janet had put aside for him.

"It’s not much but we’ll get you some stuff that you can do," Jack told him.

"I’m tired," Danny told him.

"Well get some sleep," Jack smiled, "And I’ll come see you later."

"Do we have any idea how this happened?" Sam asked, "I mean he just seemed slightly dazed when we came back through the Gate."

"I’m afraid I don’t know," Janet said, "His hat hid the scar so there was no way we could have known."

Hammond frowned, "We have to find some way to get our own Dr Jackson back."

"Sir," Jack said, "The version we’ve got just now is a child. He’s scared, we may need someone to keep him company and calm."

"What about Cassandra?" Teal’c asked, "She would not be threatening in any way."  
"That’s a good idea," Janet said, "I’ll send Major Ferretti to collect her from school."

*********************************************

  
"Can I ask you something?" Daniel said to Alison as they sat in the living room.

"Sure," she sighed, "Whatever."

"What happened to Danny?" he asked.

Alison sighed again, "When he was eight our parents were fixing this thing in the museum.. Danny got restless and decided to look around. Mom went after him while Dad was talking to the foreman. Suddenly the chain holding the coverstone snapped and it fell. A piece broke off and struck Danny right in the front of his head. The injury was so bad he was in a coma for about three weeks. When he woke up it was discovered the brain damage was severe and his mental age never went past eight years old," Alison closed her eyes before looking at Daniel with sorrow in her eyes, "The saddest thing is he remembers how smart he once was. The day I passed him in my reading abilities was horrible. I remember how much he cried in Mom’s arms because he knew he’d never get any smarter than he was."

Daniel stared at the ground, "At least they were alive. Where I came from that accident was when ‘my’ parent’s were killed."  
"Then I don’t exist where you come from?" Alison asked, "No wonder you were so spooked by me."

"We have to fix this," Daniel said, "We have to go to Colorado and try and find the people I know."

"But they won’t know you here," Alison said, "Are you sure you can persuade them?"

"If they work in Cheyenne Mountain then I’ll be able to persuade them," Daniel said.

"Then I’ll book us on the first available flight."

"Alison," Daniel called as she moved to the phone.

She turned back to him, "Yes?"  
"Thank you," Daniel said, "For believing me, for helping me."

"I’m trying to help my brother," she told him, "No matter what reality he’s from."

Daniel stopped in front of Jack’s door; well what he hoped was Jack’s door and took a deep breath.

"Are you alright?" Alison asked gently.

"Just a little worried," Daniel confessed, "If Jack isn’t here I’m going to have to try get into Cheyenne Mountain and that’s not going to be easy."

"Danny…Daniel you just have to go for this," Alison said, "Please try. I’m really worried about Danny."

He gave her arm a squeeze, "Here goes," he knocked.

Daniel nearly let out a yell of relief as Jack O’Neill answered the door.

"Yeah?" Jack asked seeing them standing there.

"Colonel Jack O’Neill?" Daniel asked.

"Yes," suspicion filled his voice.

"I need to speak with you," Daniel said taking a few more deep breaths, "Concerning the Stargate."

Jack stared at him with a cold icy glare, "The what?"

"Look, I really don’t want to stand on your doorstep and repeat everything I know," Daniel told him, "But I will stand here and go through Gate addresses, Gould power structures and allies of the Tauri."

Jack stared at him; "Get inside."

Daniel sighed in relief and led Alison inside the house. He jumped as Sam appeared from the kitchen. He instantly noted she couldn’t be Air Force; her hair was long like it always was when he’d met Dr Samantha Carter in any other alternate dimension.

"Sam," he said without thinking.

"Who are you?" Sam demanded staring at them.

"Sam," Jack said, "He came to talk about some things he shouldn’t know."

"Jack…" Daniel started before stopping his eyes widening in disbelief as another figure entered the room, "Sha’re?"

The young woman Daniel knew as his wife stopped and looked at him confused, "Who are you?"  
"Oh God I didn’t expect this," Daniel sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Daniel?" Alison asked concerned, "What’s wrong?"

"Nothing," he reassured her before taking a few more deep breaths, "Jack…" he stopped as Jack gave him a icy look, "Sorry, Colonel. I need your help."

"My help?" Jack asked cynically, "I have no clue who you are yet you show up at my door and tell me I have to help you."  
"Can we sit?" Alison asked interrupting the tirade, "It’s been a really long day."

Sam nodded, "Take a seat. Do you want something to drink?"

"Sam," Jack said.

"Jack, we’re being nice to our guests," Sam returned his look with one of equal power.

Daniel suddenly noticed the identical rings on their hands and gave a soft smile thinking how amusing Jack’s look would be when he was told that he and Sam were married in yet another alternate reality.

"No thank you," Alison answered softly as they took a seat on the couch.

"Okay," Daniel interrupted his eyes drifting to Sha’re every so often, "My name is Dr Daniel Jackson and I’m a member of SG1."

"No you’re not," Jack argued.

"Not in this reality," Daniel replied stressing that, "Tell me you’ve encountered the Quantum Mirror, please."

"Yes," Sam said intrigued, "On P3R 233 I accidentally passed through it into an alternate universe…"  
"Where the Gould were attacking?" Daniel asked hopefully.

Sam nodded, "Thanks to them we managed to stop Apophis. You came through a Mirror?"

Daniel shook his head, "No. I seem to have come here some other way and I’ve swapped places with the me who should be here."

"Really?" Sha’re asked making Daniel jump.

"The Daniel Jackson who should be here is the brother of Alison," Daniel explained, "I was on a planet, P2W 444. There was a lab and I touched something. I felt an electric shock and the next thing I knew I was standing in a pitch-black room. Alison turned on the light and I discovered myself in Chicago."

Jack looked at Alison, "What about you?"

"I only realised that he wasn’t my brother when I saw his scar wasn’t there," Alison explained.

"What scar?" Sha’re asked, "Why is that so important?"

Alison looked at Daniel, "Are you okay with me telling this?"  
"It wasn’t me," Daniel reminded her, "Just tell them."  
Alison nodded, "When my brother was eight there was an accident. He was struck in the head by a piece of sandstone, which placed him in a coma for several weeks. When he woke up the extent of the brain damage was revealed. He bears a long jagged scar across his forehead. It is visible ever since he was forced to get his hair cut."

Jack chewed on his lip, "Sam, have we ever been to the planet he was on?"  
Sam went through the list she had in her mind and shook her head, "I don’t think so."

"Please," Daniel said, "We need your help. I need to get back home and Alison wants her brother back."

Jack looked at Daniel feeling the genuineness radiating from the young man and the worry from the woman beside him. Taking a quick glance at the other two women standing in the room Jack finally nodded.

"I want to make a few calls," Jack said, "Sam, Sha’re, stay with our…guests."

*********************************************

"How is he?" Hammond asked Jack as they stood outside the VIP room where Danny was with Cassie.

"Cassie has plenty of movies for them to watch. They’re drawing and playing board games," Jack sighed, "He seems okay."

"Good," Hammond nodded, "Are we any closer to discovering where our Daniel Jackson is?"

"Carter is working on the video footage we have," Jack replied, "Teal’c is going over it separately to see if either of them can pick up anything."

"I want updates," Hammond told him, "You can go in and see him, you know."

Jack dropped his head slightly, "I’m going to, in a minute or so."

Hammond clapped Jack’s shoulder comfortingly before he left. Jack took a few deep breaths before he put a grin on his face and opened the door.

"Jack!!" Danny grinned seeing him come in, "Do you wanna see what I drew?"

"Sure Danny," Jack smiled sitting with him and Cassie, "Are you and Cassie having fun?"

Danny nodded enthusiastically, "Here look," he handed Jack a drawing.

Jack looked at it with a smile, "So who’s who?"

Danny grinned, "That’s my Mommy and Daddy," he pointed to the two figures in the middle, "That’s me."

"Who’s this?" Jack asked.

"Alison," Danny smiled, "She takes care of me now Mommy and Daddy have gone to heaven."

Cassie glanced at Jack who looked at her questioningly. She shook her head letting him know that Danny hadn’t told her anything about this.

"When did they go to heaven?" Jack asked gently, seeing the tears start to well in the young mans eyes.

"Few months ago," Danny answered shortly before suddenly starting to cry.

Jack motioned Cassie to leave for the moment while he rocked the child trapped inside the body of a man, a man who looked like his best friend.

"He cried himself to sleep," Jack reported when they were sitting in the briefing room, "Looks like his parents only died a few months ago. I’m going to ask him about his scar when he’s awake. See if we can find out what happened to him."

"Well," Sam joined the conversation, "I’m afraid I have nothing to report."

"Major?" Hammond asked.

"There was absolutely nothing on that tape to tell us what happened," Sam sighed, "Unless you saw something I didn’t Teal’c."

"Unfortunately I must concur with Major Carter," Teal’c said, "There was nothing on that tape."

"Damn," Jack sighed, "We can’t keep him busy forever. He may have the mind of a child but he’s curious and he’ll want to know why he can’t see his sister."

"Cassandra, you are the one who’s been spending time with him," Hammond said, "What are your observations on him."

Cassie looked shocked that she was being asked anything but gathered her thoughts quickly, "He’s very like our Daniel. He loves Egypt and anything to do with it. He’s very curious and talks a lot when he has a subject he knows about. He misses his sister."  
"Has he told you anything about her?" Janet asked.

"Quite a bit," Cassie said, "She’s about ten years younger than him and a linguist. She teaches languages at the University and tutors school kids too. He adores her completely but he’s scared she’s hurt and that’s why he’s here." 

"Well done Cassandra," Hammond smiled, "Thank you for your help in this."

"I like him," Cassie said, "I want to help him get home."

"I’ve decided to send SG2 back to the planet," Hammond said, "Colonel before you argue I want you to stay with our guest. He trusts you and I have a feeling we’ll need his trust when we try to send him home."

"Sir, I think Teal’c and I should go with SG2," Sam said, "We can look for any similarities."

"Good idea Major," Hammond said, "Get geared up."

"You look tired," Janet commented to Jack as they both stood outside the door to Danny’s room.

"Well it matches how I feel," Jack gave her a lopsided grin, "This is truly bizarre. I keep waiting for him to spout off some obscure language or something but it doesn’t happen. He’s so fragile and scared."

"Colonel, you’ve created a relationship with him," Janet reminded him, "He’s opened up to you. He trusts you, I want you to make sure he doesn’t lose that stability."

Jack nodded, "Sure Janet. Cassie’s being great with him."

"She wants to help," Janet smiled, "You should go in and give him some breakfast."  
Jack picked up the tray and walked in to find Danny still asleep. Jack smiled seeing how sweet and innocent he looked. He placed the tray beside Danny before he took a seat and flipped through the drawings Danny had done.

In each one was four people. Yet every time Danny had drawn himself he was separated from the others and he had long hair that never showed a scar.

Looking up he saw Danny was awake and watching him.

"Hey sleepy," Jack grinned, "Breakfast is next to you."

Danny turned and slowly started to eat as Jack moved over to sit beside him.

"Your pictures are really good," Jack said to him, "But I was wondering about something."

"What?" Danny asked between mouthfuls.

"You," Jack said, "In each picture your hair doesn’t look like it does now. Why?"  
Danny covered his forehead with his hand, "Can I get a hat?"

"Why do you want a hat Danny?"

"Because they cut my hair," he replied quietly, "They said it wasn’t neat and I shouldn’t have it like that."

"Who said that?" Jack asked.

"People at the clinic," Danny replied, "I had to go there for a while."

"Why?"

Danny looked at the floor, "Can I get a hat?"

"I promise," Jack said, "I just need you to tell me about the clinic."

"Alison was sad when Mommy and Daddy died," Danny whispered, "She couldn’t care for me. I had to go to the clinic."

"How long were you there?" Jack asked.

"A week," Danny said, "Alison came for me after that. She was mad about my hair so she let me wear a hat."

"She sounds like a great person," Jack smiled.

Danny nodded enthusiastically, "She’s really smart," suddenly he dropped his head, "I used to be like that."

"Like what?"

Two sad blue eyes fixed on him, "Smart. I could speak other languages and I could remember things for long times. Until this," Danny touched the scar on his head.

"I’m going to go get you your hat," Jack said, "Then how about we go for a walk?"

Danny smiled at him nodding.

"But only if you finish your breakfast," Jack smiled as he left.

*********************************************

Daniel stood at the window to Jack’s spare room staring out across scenery that was so familiar to him yet not the place he knew. He jumped as a hand touched his shoulder.

"Sorry," Sha’re apologised, "I thought you may want some coffee."

"Thank you," he said softly, taking the mug she offered him, "I was just thinking."

"Your friend has fallen asleep," Sha’re told him.

"Technically she’s my sister," Daniel smiled at her his eyes dancing over her face before he looked out the window again.

"May I ask you something?" Sha’re was hesitant.

"Of course," Daniel said turning back to her.

"I know you know us all from your world," she said, "But when you saw me there was something else. What was it?"

Daniel averted his eyes from her curious stare, "Nothing."

"You seemed upset when you saw me," she pressed, placing a hand on his arm.

Feeling her touch Daniel covered her hand with his before turning back to her placing the mug down.

"Are you sure you want to know?" he asked moving closer to her.

Sha’re slowly nodded closing her eyes as he very gently kissed her. When they parted she stared at him in amazement.

"I’m sorry," Daniel said, "I shouldn’t have done that."

"No, I…" Sha’re whispered, "Then we were…in your world…"  
"Married," Daniel sighed moving away from her and sitting down on the bed, "I lost her a long time ago."

Sha’re sat beside him entwining her fingers with his before turning him to look at her. Very slowly she moved closer to him and kissed him wrapping her arms around him tightly. After a second of hesitation Daniel responded.

"Well?" Sam asked Jack when he finished his calls.

"Hammond agreed for us to bring them into the base," Jack sighed, "Where are they?"  
"Alison has fallen asleep on the couch," Sam told him, "Daniel went into the spare room a while ago to stare out the window. Sha’re went to see him."

"What do you think about all of this?" Jack asked taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"I had a talk with Alison," Sam told him dropping into the seat across from him, "She’s extremely worried about her brother who is mentally handicapped but she trusts Daniel Jackson completely. He seems to be very smart."

"In your league?" Jack asked her with a grin.

"More so," Sam smiled, "He’s not an astrophysicist but in his own fields he’s amazingly intelligent. According to him he figured out the Stargate and when we checked dates he did it a year before I did."

"Wow," Jack murmured, "He seemed kind of nervous around Sha’re. Any ideas on that?"

"One idea," Sam grinned, "I’d say in his world they were a couple."

"That could be a problem," Jack sighed, "Well Hammond said we’ve to bring them in tomorrow morning. Let’s get some sleep."

Sam nodded and joined her husband as they walked to their room.

Daniel tried to shield his eyes as sunlight spilled through the window. Turning away from it he almost fell out of the bed when he saw Sha’re lying sleeping beside him. The memory of what was going on hit him and he groaned; he shouldn’t have let that happen.

Reaching over to her he very gently touched her face. Sha’re murmured cuddling closer to him the warmth of her body pressing against his. Daniel pulled her even closer not wanting to let go.

Her eyes drifted open to find him watching her and a shy smile slid over her face before she kissed him.

"Good morning," she said.

"Morning," Daniel replied, "Sha’re, we shouldn’t have done that. It shouldn’t have happened."

Hurt flashed in her eyes but Daniel held her making her look into his eyes.

"Please understand why," Daniel said, "I can’t get involved. When I lost her it nearly killed me. I don’t know if I can go through that again with you. I have to leave here. Alison wants her brother back and both of us can’t survive in this reality."

"Why can we not just enjoy the time we have together?" Sha’re asked.

Daniel stared at her, "Do you want that?"

Sha’re smiled and kissed him again.

*********************************************

Janet smiled seeing Danny’s eyes widen at the view from the top of the mountain.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"Alison would like this," he replied sitting down on the grass.

Janet sat on one side as Jack took the other. Jack had got Danny a baseball cap like the one he usually wore on missions and was wearing now. Danny was wearing it proud to look like Jack.

"Danny," Jack said, "I want to ask you a few more questions."  
"Okay," Danny shrugged.

"The scar on your head," Jack said gently seeing Danny get uncomfortable and pulling the rim of the hat down, "How did it happen?"  
"I was being bad," Danny said softly, "Mommy had to come get me then the chain snapped. I got hit here," he pointed at his scar and sighed, "When I woke up I wasn’t smart anymore."

"When was that?" Janet asked, soothingly rubbing his arm.

"I was eight," Danny said as tears filled his eyes, "Before it Mommy said I was smarter than anyone my age."

"It’s okay kiddo," Jack said softly placing a hand on his shoulder, "No more questions. Cassie will be back from school soon. She’s bringing some more movies to watch."

Danny smiled, "I like Cassie. She’s fun," he frowned suddenly, "But I want to go home."

"Danny, we’re trying to get you home," Jack told him, "I promise. We’re just having a few problems getting you there. You have to trust me, can you?"  
Danny hugged Jack, "Yes."

"That’s a good boy," he smiled, "Come on let’s get back inside."

"General," Jack greeted his CO as he walked into the office, "You called?"

"How’s our guest?" Hammond asked.

"Okay," Jack nodded, "I told him we’re having problems getting him home. Thankfully he trusts me."  
"Good," Hammond mused, "Major Carter and Teal’c have informed me of nothing back on the planet. However, we have left a MALP to monitor the place and we will be doing periodic checks on it."  
Jack nodded, "Can I get permission to take him out of the base?"

"What?"

"Get him out of the base for a while," Jack said, "Have a barbecue, let him relax."  
"You’ve really become quite attached to him?" Hammond asked with a sigh.

"Its Daniel but it’s not," Jack sighed, "He’s a kid and what can I say…I have a soft spot."

Hammond laughed, "Granted."

*********************************************

Sam sat next to Alison handing her a cup of coffee.

"Thank you," Alison smiled, "For everything. This is an unbelievable situation and you’re all handling this as a matter of course."

"For us it’s not exactly out of the ordinary," Sam smiled back.

Alison sighed, "There’s a small part of me that doesn’t want this fixed."

"Really?"

"Yes," Alison looked guilty, "I know that makes me a horrible person but my brother is quite a handful."

"It doesn’t make you awful," Sam told her, "It makes you human. How long have you looked after him?"

"Just a few months," she explained, "Our parents were killed in a car crash. They made arrangements for Danny to go to…we called it a clinic if anything happened to them so I wouldn’t have the burden of caring for him."  
"What happened?" Sam asked pressing gently.

"I left him there for a week," Alison raked her hand through her hair, "When I went to fetch him for the funeral they’d cut his hair. I was furious."

Sam looked at her confused.

"His hair hid the scar, the reminder that he’s different," Alison explained, "He hates it being shown to the world. I got him a hat to cover it and became his guardian. It’s just so tiring sometimes and now…Daniel is who Danny should be. He’s smart, grownup and doesn’t need me to do every little thing for him. I love my brother but sometimes I wish…"

Sam hugged her gently, "I understand."

"Thanks," Alison sighed.

Jack looked up as Sha’re walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning," she smiled walking past him to grab some tea.

"What are you doing?" Jack demanded.

"What?" she asked.

"Sha’re, don’t act innocent with me," Jack snapped, "You’re only setting yourself up for a fall."

Sha’re sighed and sat across from him, "I know he is only here for a short time but I want to be with him. You have been pushing me to find someone for a long time."  
"I meant someone from this world," Jack snapped, "Someone who isn’t going to disappear the moment we find a way to switch him back with the one who should be here. Sha’re there a dozens of guys in the base who like you."  
"I do not like them," she snapped back, "But Dan’iel…Jack please do not say anything to him."

She moved to leave.

"He knew you in his world," Jack called stopping her, "It’s her he’s seeing."

Sha’re’s dark eyes flashed at him in anger, "I do not care," she replied coldly before leaving.

*********************************************

Jack stood cooking at the barbecue watching Cassie and Danny chase Cassie’s dog around the garden. Sam was talking to Janet while Teal’c was talking with Hammond and Ferretti.

He wondered how Daniel would take to seeing himself like this. All Daniel had these days was his genius IQ and seeing him without that was bizarre.

"Okay, food is ready," Jack called, "Danny, come and get a burger."

Danny came bounding over and Jack felt the familiar ache from where Charlie should be. He’d always treated Daniel as his surrogate son and now he reminded him of Charlie even more than before. Jack wondered how he would be able to separate them when they got their Daniel back.

"What do you want?" Jack asked as Sam floated near him looking as though she wanted to talk.

"To make sure you’re okay," she told him.

"I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be?"

"Because I can see you watching Danny," Sam told him, "Your relationship with Daniel is at times very paternal and Danny is more a child. Don’t get too attached Sir."

"It’s a bit late Carter," he sighed.

"I know," she agreed watching him, "He’s so sweet and lovable but we have to send him home."

"I know," Jack sighed, "In some ways I think he’s luckier than our Daniel."  
"How?"

"Think about it," Jack said, "Here Daniel lost his parents when he was eight, he grew up very alone and then after finding someone he loved more than life she was taken from him too. Danny was raised with his parents and a sister who all love him."

"But to keep all that he lost a lot," Sam reminded him.

"I hate to burst your bubble Carter," Jack frowned, "But having a genius IQ isn’t everything."

"You’re forgetting one thing though," Sam sighed.

"And what would that be?"  
"Daniel has us."

*********************************************

"Are you alright Alison?" Daniel asked his ‘sister’, as they travelled down into the depths of Cheyenne Mountain.

"I’m fine," she gave him a half smile.

Tentatively he placed his hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze. She gave him a confused look.

"That’s what big brothers do, isn’t it?" he asked quietly.

"I never actually had one," she reminded him, "Danny is…" she trailed off.

"I guess so," Daniel sighed before frowning, "What about before the accident?"

"Daniel, I’m ten years younger than you."

"Oh," he sighed, "I never really thought about that," he shrugged, "Sorry."

Daniel could feel Sha’re’s hand in his as he talked to Alison; this was not good. He wasn’t going to be able to leave her if they kept up contact like this.

"Follow me," Jack said his eyes catching Sha’re’s who gave him a defiant stare back.

Holding Sha’re with one hand and keeping the other on Alison’s shoulder Daniel followed Jack and Sam through the corridors of Cheyenne Mountain and the SGC.

"General," Daniel sighed relieved that Hammond was in control of the base.

Hammond gave him a dark look, "So you’re the young man causing us so much trouble?"

"I suppose so," Daniel shrugged, "This is Alison Jackson my sister, kind of. Look I’m sure Jack…Colonel O’Neill has explained everything to you. All I was hoping was that you would help me get home."

Hammond looked thoughtful, "You are quite a problem, I’ll admit that Dr Jackson. Dr Carter has suggested we allow you to return to the planet you were on to see if we can find any similarities to when you were there in your own reality."

"Thank you," he sighed.

"Colonel O’Neill will take you to get geared up," Hammond told him.

"What about me?" Alison asked.

"Miss Jackson?"

"If they do manage to switch back again Danny doesn’t know any of you. He’ll be scared," she told him, "But if I’m there we can get him home no problem."

"She has a point," Sam said softly.

Hammond finally nodded, "Take her with you Dr Carter. Sha’re I want a word with you."

Sha’re watched as everyone trooped out before she turned to Hammond annoyed.

"I know what I am doing," she told him.

"I very much doubt that," Hammond frowned, "But that’s not what I want to talk to you about."

"Then what is it?"

"Sha’re, Dr Jackson mentioned something about writings all around this laboratory he was in," Hammond said, "I want you to record them and try to make sure you get everything. I want you to work on this when you return so we can make sure this never happens again."

"Of course sir," she gave him a gentle nod before turning to leave.

"Sha’re," Hammond called making her turn back, "Jack’s right. You’re going to get hurt if you continue with this."  
Sha’re gave him a sad smile, "It is too late." 

Alison stood staring at the Gate in absolute amazement. Sam was talking to a few of the other scientists while Daniel was quietly talking to Sha’re.

"You okay?" Jack came up to her.

"I’m fine Colonel," she told him with a half-smile.

"Call me Jack," he grinned at her, "It’s pretty amazing isn’t it?"

"That’s not the word I would use," Alison said, "But it’s close enough. That really goes to another planet?"

"Several," he grinned.

"Daniel told me that Danny is probably being looked after by his version of you," Alison smiled, "I hope so."

Jack gave her another grin, "I’ve been meaning to talk to you about what you do."  
"I teach languages," she replied, "I may not be as smart as Daniel but I have a fair knowledge of twelve languages plus Egyptian history and culture. The reason I don’t have my doctorate yet is because our parents died at a critical phase of it and now I don’t have the time to study with looking after Danny and working."

"So you would definitely be interested in what we do here," Jack said.

"I doubt it’ll be easy to forget," Alison said, "From what Sam told me then all my parent’s studied was based on a false premise."

"Then you’d be interested in a job?" Jack asked.

"What?" Alison stared at him, "Excuse me I thought you offered me a job?"

"I did," Jack shrugged, "We need people with your abilities. You can finish your doctorate working here."

"What about Danny?"

Jack shrugged, "We’ll see."

Sam came over to them, "We’re ready."  
Alison jumped as the Stargate burst open staring at it in amazement, "I think I’ll take that job."

"Let’s go," Jack ordered guiding Alison up the ramp while being followed by Sha’re and Daniel with Sam at the rear.

*********************************************

"You have a suggestion Major?" Hammond asked as they sat around the briefing table.

"I think we should take Danny back to the planet," Sam said, "I was thinking that it’s possible that if we just let him do whatever Daniel did then it’s possible we’ll switch them back."

"That is probably a good idea," Teal’c said, "It is in fact the only idea we have."

"Jack?" Hammond asked for his second in commands thoughts.

Jack frowned slightly, "I suppose it’s an idea. Okay, we take him back and see what happens."

"Take Dr Fraiser also," Hammond said, "Just in case. With Dr Jackson’s track record."

Jack let out a soft laugh, "Okay kids, let’s get ready to go."

Danny was standing staring at the Stargate with absolute fascination. Cassie was standing with him while the others were fixing themselves to go through the Gate. 

"Look after yourself," Cassie hugged him tightly, "And remember to tell your sister how good you were."  
"I will," Danny grinned, "I had fun with you."

Cassie hugged him again as Jack joined them.

"Okay Danny," Jack said, "When we go through I want you to stay with me. Okay?"

Danny nodded.

"No running off," Jack continued, "And don’t touch anything. Promise?"

"I promise," Danny nodded sincerely. 

The Gate burst open and Cassie gave his arm a squeeze before she headed into the control room to stand with Hammond.

"Keep in touch," Hammond ordered as they started through the Gate.

Danny was looking around the room with absolute fascination. Jack kept a firm grip on his arm motioning the others to look around. 

"Sir," Sam called, "You’ve got to see this."

"What is it Carter?" Jack asked as he and Danny walked over to her.

"This," she showed him the wall, "It’s seems to be a Quantum Mirror only it takes up the entire wall."

Jack pulled Danny back before he touched it, "I said don’t touch anything."

"Sorry," Danny mumbled placing his hands behind his back.

"Good boy," Jack murmured before turning back to the wall.

At that moment the Stargate on the other side of the mirror burst open and Jack sighed in relief to see Daniel walk out beside himself.

Daniel walked out of the Gate grinning when he saw his Jack and Sam standing beside who he guessed was Danny. He gave them a quick wave happy to see Jack wave back. 

"I’m guessing we found your guys," the other Jack said from beside him.

Daniel nodded, "This is going to get complicated. Two Jack’s and two Sam’s."

"Well let’s do this quickly then," the other Jack, Daniel mentally fixed him as O’Neill said.

As they stepped closer to the wall they all jumped back as it shimmered and disappeared.

"Alison," Danny ran to his sister hugging her tight, "I missed you."  
"I missed you too," she smiled looking relieved he was safe, "You stayed out of trouble right?"

Danny nodded enthusiastically before turning and looking at Daniel, "You look like me."

"I guess so," Daniel smiled.

"But you don’t have a scar," Danny looked at him closely, "I guess that means you’re smart."  
"Danny," Alison said softly, "Don’t think about it."

"Okay," Jack asked, "Looks like we’ve swapped back. Daniel want to say your goodbyes?"

Daniel saw Jack looking at Sha’re who was recording everything from the walls of the room. He sighed sadly; he wasn’t sure how to do this.

Daniel turned to move to her when a bright light flashed and disappeared revealing…

"Thor?" Jack cried, "What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask the same question O’Neill," Thor answered, "This is an Asgard laboratory."

"Thor," Daniel intervened, "I was accidentally swapped with my alternate from another universe."

"Ah," Thor mused, "Most amazing. Was he also in the laboratory?"

"No, he was in his house, on Earth, miles away from where I live," Daniel answered.

Danny came over to join them his eyes widening in amazement seeing Thor.

"This is he," Thor said studying Danny, "He is very different from you."

Daniel sighed, "His brain was damaged as a child."

Thor looked over both of them, "Would you like me to fix that?"

"What?" Alison came over her fear and anxiety over Thor evaporating at his suggestion.

"Thor this is Alison," Daniel introduced them, "Danny’s sister."

"Then you are the one who cares for him," Thor said.

"Yes," she replied quickly, "What do you mean by fixing the damage?"  
"I could use the way Daniel Jackson’s brain is connected to repair the damage done to your brother," Thor replied.

O’Neill joined them, "Are you sure that’s wise? Daniel’s life is very different to Danny’s."  
"With permission I shall perform a scan on Danny," Thor said, "Then I can tell you more about what I can do."

Daniel turned to Alison," Do you want that?"

"I want to be smart again," Danny said quietly from beside her.

Alison’s cool blue eyes filled with indecision, "Will the scan harm him?"  
"No," Thor assured her, "It shall just see how his mind is connected. No harm shall come to him."

"Then I agree," Alison smiled at her brother.

*********************************************

Alison paced furiously waiting as Danny was scanned by Thor’s device. Major Sam and Doctor Sam were talking in a corner completely amazed by the interdimensional travel that Danny and Daniel had done while Jack was standing talking to his double and Janet. Sha’re was still filming the writing on the walls while Daniel stayed with Danny.

Teal’c moved over to where Alison was pacing, "Are you alright?"

She stopped in her tracks, "I’m worried. Danny has always wanted to be smart again and if this doesn’t work…"she trailed off sighing and pressing her hand to her eyes, "I don’t know how I’ll be able to help him if this goes wrong."

"Your brother cares deeply for you," Teal’c said, "You are one whom he holds in high regard."

Alison nodded before giving a bitter laugh, "How much of that trust will be shattered if this fails? I’m barely handling him now, what am I going to do?"  
Teal’c placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, ">From what I see, you are not alone."

Alison looked over to the members of SG1 that had come with her, "Do you believe that? I just met these people. Daniel said I can trust them but these past few days have been like some bizarre dream. I don’t even know who the hell you are and I’m spilling my guts here."

Teal’c turned an intense gaze on her, "I am a friend of your brother. Both versions of him."

Alison took a deep breath, "Thank you."

"You are welcome Alison Jackson."

"Alison," Daniel called, "Thor is ready to tell us."

Alison went over and took Danny’s hand while Daniel rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Well?" she demanded of Thor, "Can you help him or are you going to dash his hopes?"

"Alison," Daniel admonished softly.

"I’m sorry," she apologised, "I’m just a little tense."

"It is understandable," Thor told her, "The damage to Danny’s brain is repairable."

Danny grinned his eyes lighting up while Alison stared at the small grey alien.

"How will this work?" she asked squeezing her brother’s hand.

"I shall use Daniel Jackson’s mind as a map and repair the damage," Thor explained, "It shall not happen all at once but it shall only take a few days for him to become…"

"An adult," Daniel completed.

"Yes," Thor said, "There shall be certain side-affects from the procedure."

"Like what?" Daniel asked before Alison could.

"He shall gain your knowledge," Thor told Daniel, "Not from your life but your studies. All the languages you have learned shall come easily to him."

"What are the dangers?" Alison interrupted.

"It is possible that the procedure may not work properly," Thor said.

"Alison," Danny whispered softly, "I want to be smart again. I don’t want you to have to care for me always."

Alison turned to him her eyes filled with tears, "I don’t want anything to happen to you and if that means I always have to care for you then I will."

"Let me try to be smart again?" Danny pleaded.

"Okay," she whispered before turning to Thor, "Let’s do this."

"You are leaving after this has happened," Sha’re said as Daniel stood with her at the other side of the room.

"I have to," he told her deliberately keeping distance between them.

"I wish…"

"Please," Daniel stopped her speaking, "Please don’t make this harder. I’m just grateful."

"For what?" Sha’re asked softly.

"For getting the chance to see your face once more," he said, "To hold you, to kiss you and to actually have the chance to say goodbye this time."

Sha’re smiled, "I am glad that we had some time together."

"Could you promise me something?" Daniel asked.

"Just ask."  
"Once this is finished," Daniel said, "Please look out for Alison and Danny. Be their friend."

Sha’re’s soulful brown eyes fixed on him, "I promise Dan’iel."

"Danny, are you sure you want this?" Alison asked her brother once more.

"I want you to be happy," Danny said, "You can’t be if you take care of me."  
"I love you Danny," Alison told him, "And I am happy. We’ve been fine over the past few months."

"Let me have this chance to be like Daniel," Danny said, "I want to be like I should be."

"Okay," she gently kissed his forehead, "Mom and Dad would be proud of how brave you are," she turned to Thor, "Let’s do this."

"You all must remain over there," Thor said.

Jack nodded and gave both men a pat on the shoulder before taking Alison to where everyone else was waiting.

*********************************************

Daniel stood and watched as the two SG1 teams separated to go back to their respective homes. Soon the only ones standing there were Daniel, Danny, Alison and Sha’re.

"How do you feel?" Daniel asked Danny.

Danny shrugged, "Fine."

"Thor says you will notice changes pretty quickly," Daniel smiled.

"Thank you," Danny said, "Even if I don’t get to be like you at least I’ll be smarter than I was."

Danny suddenly hugged him.

"Why don’t you go join Jack," Alison said to her brother.

Danny nodded and waved goodbye to Daniel.

"Well," Alison turned to Daniel, "You have managed to completely turn my life upside down," she smiled, "Thank you."  
Daniel hugged her tightly, "No, thank you. For a few days I had a sister, something I always wanted was a brother or sister and it’s nice to know how great you are."

Alison wiped her eyes, "Take care of yourself Daniel."

Daniel smiled at her while she went to rejoin her SG1 before turning to Sha’re.

"This is goodbye," she said sadly.

"I guess," Daniel frowned, "I wish…"  
"No wishing," she said cutting him off, "Just one last kiss."

Daniel closed his eyes as they kissed goodbye holding onto her and making the memory that would have to last him forever. Finally they parted and they moved away from each other.

The two Sam’s dialled their respective Gates and they opened in unison. With a gentle hand on his shoulder Jack made Daniel walk through.

*********************************************

Epilogue 1

Daniel walked down the ramp from the Stargate and smiled at Hammond.

"It’s me sir," he said.

"Good to have you back Dr Jackson," Hammond said, "Briefing in one hour."

SG1 nodded and headed out followed by Janet so they could get their medical. The debriefing was quick as Daniel explained everything that had happened simply before he disappeared.

"Hey," Jack said finding him in his office.

"Hey," Daniel replied quietly staring at the wall, "What do you want?"

"To see how you’re doing," Jack told him, "It’s been a strange few days."

Daniel sighed, "You’re not kidding."  
"What are you thinking about?" Jack decided to forget subtlety.

Daniel gave him a smile, "Danny, Alison…"

"Sha’re," Jack completed.

"You know I thought it would hurt more than this," Daniel said softly, "But in a strange way I’m happy I got the time with her."

"It’s probably cause you know she’s safe and you were actually able to say goodbye," Jack told him, "Gave you a bit of closure."

"I guess," Daniel shrugged, "It was also nice even for a few days to have a sister."

"Danny raved about her," Jack grinned.

"I’m not surprised," Daniel smiled, "She was very like my mother. She looked a lot like her you know."

Jack smiled, "Feel like pizza and beer at my house? You can tell me more."  
Daniel smiled and nodded, "Sure."

"Let’s get the other two and we can get out of here," Jack herded his friend out of the office and the SGC.

Epilogue 2.

Alison sat at the briefing table listening as everyone told what had happened on the planet. Danny was in the infirmary being checked out by the doctor to see what Thor had done to him.

"Miss Jackson," Hammond said, "We now have a slight problem."  
"What kind of problem?" she asked curiously; everything to her seemed to be finished.

"Well if the Asgard have indeed fixed the damage done to your brother in his accident it is going to be impossible for you to explain it away," Hammond explained, "You can’t exactly go home and pick up where you left off."  
"Then what do you suggest General?" Alison’s voice was clipped.

Hammond looked at Jack who turned to Alison. 

"Remember that job offer? It still applies," Jack told her, "If you want we could use someone with your skills and if Danny does become like Daniel Jackson then we could use his talents as well."

Alison frowned thoughtfully, "I guess I knew we couldn’t go back. This is an opportunity of a lifetime."

Sam smiled, "Then you’re in?"

"Oh, I’m in," Alison grinned, "Definitely."

**The End**

  


* * *

  


> AUTHOR’S NOTES:- Yes, you read it right. I've done something with a Jack and Sam romance sort of but read on and you'll see what it's about. Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing and as always all feedback is welcom

* * *

>   
> © November, 2002 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
